Efectos secundarios
by Natsichan
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa creía que nada ni nadie rompería su buena suerte, pero descubrió que todo en la vida tiene efectos secundarios, incluyendo al amor, al desamor y al hecho de mirar un espejo roto [Michi-Taiora] [Amistad Sorami]. Esta historia participa en la actividad 14 f/m del topic Taiora del foro Proyecto 1-8.


Esta historia participa en la _actividad 14 f/m del topic Taiora_ , **del foro Proyecto 1-8**

Para **_ChemicalFairy_** en un intento de cumplir (no sé qué tanto -perdón-) con su reto:

 **Trio:** Taiorami. Taichi x Sora x Mimí

 **Pautas:** Sora tiene el plan de hacerle un chocolate a Taichi y como Mimí acaba de regresar de USA, decide ir a su casa para cocinar juntas. La encuentra ya manos a la obra y entre las dos se ayudan sin saber que ambas quieren regalarselo al mismo mushasho :3 jujuju quiero ver sus reacciones ;D universo tri

 **Relación:** Amistad SoraxMimi. Taiora. Michi.

 **Instrucciones Especiales:** Como de verdad siento que las tramas son muy parecidas, quiero que en el fic, **Mimi sea la narradora.**

* * *

 **Efectos secundarios**

[22:00 hs JAP/8:00 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Hey, Meems, ¿llegarás para mañana?_

[22:03 hs JAP/8:03 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Hi, my boy!_ _Aún estoy esperando el avión. Viene con algunas horas de retraso, pero ya debería de estar llegando…_

[22:07 hs JAP/8:07 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Podrías habérmelo dicho, aquí andábamos preocupados._

[22:08 hs JAP/8:08 hs USA] **Mimi** : _¿Taichi Yagami insinúa que se preocupó por mí?_

[22:10 hs JAP/8:10 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Sabes muy bien que jamás lo haría._

[22:11 hs JAP/ 8:11 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Don't believe you._

[22:11 hs JAP/ 8:11 hs USA] **Taichi** : _No me hables en inglés._

[22:11 hs JAP/ 8:11 hs USA] **Mimi** : _You should accustom yourself to my Spanglish, honey._

[22:12 hs JAP/ 8:12 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar._

[22:12 hs JAP/ 8:12 hs USA] **Mimi** : _hahahahaha_

[22:13 hs JAP/ 8:13 hs USA] **Taichi** : _También podrías reírte como una persona normal, sólo digo..._

[22:13 hs JAP/ 8:13 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Lol :P_

[22:14 hs JAP/ 8:14 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Primero, lo estás haciendo a propósito._

[22:14 hs JAP/ 8:14 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Y segundo, ¿¡por qué tengo la leve sospecha de que te ríes de mí!?_

[22:15 hs JAP/ 8:15 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Because I'm doing that._

[22:15 hs JAP/ 8:15 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¿Sabes? Sí entendí eso._

[22:15 hs JAP/ 8:15 hs USA] **Mimi** : _¡Congrats, babe! Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, todo mi esfuerzo, al fin, valió algo._

[22:19 hs JAP/ 8:19 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Este tema de conversación me está bajando la autoestima._

[22:23 hs JAP/ 8:23 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Hahaha, por supuesto, dime algo: ¿Ya has pensado en los chocolates del White day?_

[22:25 hs JAP/ 8:25 hs USA] **Taichi** : _…_

[22:25 hs JAP/ 8:25 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Fue Koushiro, ¿verdad?_

[22:26 hs JAP/ 8:26 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Probablemente él haya mencionado algo, but don't worry, yo ya lo intuía._

[22:26 hs JAP/ 8:26 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Sí, pero… ¿qué te digo? El deporte es mi_ _fuerte, no la cocina._

[22:27 hs JAP/ 8:27 hs USA] **Mimi** : _¿Necesitarás una mano que ayude?_

[22:27 hs JAP/ 8:27 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Yamato te ganó esta vez._

[22:27 hs JAP/ 8:27 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Me alegro porque de ese modo no se intoxicará la afortunada._

[22:27 hs JAP/ 8:27 hs USA] **Taichi** : Espera… _¿dijiste afortunada?_ _Creo que algo en ese insulto fue un cumplido._

[22:29 hs JAP/ 8:29 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Llegó mi avión, estaré en Japón por la mañana._

[22:29 hs JAP/ 8:29 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¿Necesitas que alguien vaya por ti al aeropuerto?_

[22:29 hs JAP/ 8:29 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Sora te ganó está vez._

[22:29 hs JAP/ 8:29 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Oh. ¿Le ayudarás con sus chocolates de San Valentín?_

[22:30 hs JAP/ 8:30 hs USA] **Mimi** : _Pues todas haremos tomo-choco para nuestra reunión. Y si te referías a otro tipo de chocolates… no creo que ninguna de las dos los haga._

[22:30 hs JAP/ 8:30 hs USA] **Mimi** : _No hay nadie especial dando vueltas._

[22:30 hs JAP/ 8:30 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¿¡Ella dijo eso!?_ _¿¡Tú crees eso!?_

[22:30 hs JAP/ 8:30 hs USA] **Mimi** : _See you later, baby._ _Love u, muack._

[22:31 hs JAP/ 8:31 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Pero… ¡Mimi!_

[22:31 hs JAP/ 8:31 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Holaaaaaa_

[22:31 hs JAP/ 8:31 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¡Aquí Taichi! ¡Tierra a Mimi!_

[22:31 hs JAP/ 8:31 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¡Necesito respuestas!_

[22:32 hs JAP/ 8:32 hs USA] **Taichi** : _A veces eres tan malvada._

[22:32 hs JAP/ 8:32 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Aun así espero tengas un buen viaje._

[22:32 hs JAP/ 8:32 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Y sólo lo digo para que veas lo buena persona que soy._

[22:32 hs JAP/ 8:32 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Y… ya me quedé hablando solo._

[22:33 hs JAP/ 8:33 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Me voy a ir…_

[22:33 hs JAP/ 8:33 hs USA] **Taichi** : _No estoy esperando que veas mis mensajes y me respondas._

[22:33 hs JAP/ 8:33 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Tampoco estaré pendiente de mi celular._

[22:34 hs JAP/ 8:34 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Puedes tardarte todo lo que quieras. Pero respóndeme._

[22:34 hs JAP/ 8:34 hs USA] **Taichi** : _No importa la hora que sea._

[22:34 hs JAP/ 8:34 hs USA] **Taichi** : _De verdad._

[22:34 hs JAP/ 8:34 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Cuando quieras, cuando puedas. Ya sabes…_

[22:35 hs JAP/ 8:35 hs USA] **Taichi** : _¡Contéstame!_

[22:35 hs JAP/ 8:35 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Ugh…_

[22:35 hs JAP/ 8:35 hs USA] **Taichi** : _Está bien, lo superaré. Cuídate._

[8:30 hs JAP] **Mimi** : _Eres un pesado._

* * *

 _Nop, nop, nop_ repetía mentalmente la joven al ritmo de la canción que su celular reproducía _Nop, nop, nop_ decía señalando las maletas de diferentes tamaños y colores que pasaban delante de ella deslizándose en aquella extraña máquina cuyo funcionamiento no le pareció interesante _Nop, nop, nop,_ canturreaba reacomodando sus auriculares blancos en sus oídos, viendo pasar las valijas ajenas, esperando pacientemente la suya. _Nop, nop, nop._

— ¡ _Yes_! —Festejó al ver aparecer, de entre las bandas de goma negras que comunicaban a esa máquina-transporta-equipajes con el mundo interior y secreto de los aeropuertos, una valija rosada, muy grande y muy pesada.

Rápidamente la tomó con ambas manos y, depositándola en el suelo junto a sus pies, extendió las asas hacia arriba para poder marcharse sin que el peso de sus pertenencias le molestara, haciendo resonar sus tacones altos por el aeropuerto.

Veía caras y caras por doquier, sonrientes, preocupadas, emocionadas y hasta frustradas. Pero Mimi sólo quería encontrar una. Por eso vagó entre el gentío. Una parte de ella había olvidado lo que se sentía regresar, había olvidado el aroma de su propio país. Eso la entristecía un poco pero, al mismo tiempo, la alegraba porque sentía que el olvido le daba la oportunidad de redescubrir viejos recuerdos, volver a emocionarse y revivir alegrías.

Habían pasado varios años desde su última aventura y en todos esos años ella había realizado un centenar de proyectos y sueños en su vida, había conseguido todo lo que se había propuesto. Pero había algo, una sensación, un sentimiento que no la abandonaba nunca. Ese detalle que ocurría a diario de manera inevitable y ahora le llenaba la sonrisa de emociones era que había extrañado a su país tanto como a sus amigos, desde sus entrañas hasta su memoria. Y ahora que estaba de vuelta, Mimi Tachikawa creía con todas sus fuerzas que nada ni nadie rompería su buena suerte.

— ¡Mimi!

La voz de su mejor amiga llegó a sus oídos llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Mimi estiró el cuello para poder distinguir entre el mar de personas el rostro de Sora, pero no lo consiguió, y con sus tacones altos no podía pararse en puntas de pie, esa era la altura máxima que podía alcanzar. No fue hasta sentir cómo dos manos tocaban sus hombros que lo entendió, todo ese tiempo había estado mirando a la dirección equivocada.

Al girarse, la muchacha dio con la enorme y espléndida sonrisa de Sora Takenouchi y, profiriendo al cielo un grito, ambas se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Sora! —Exclamó apretujando el cuerpo de su amiga y bailoteando de felicidad — ¡Siglos sin verte! ¡Amó lo que hiciste con tu cabello! ¡I swear, my darling! ¡Oh, I miss you so, so much!

Sora le devolvió el apretón con el mismo entusiasmo.

— ¡También te he extrañado! Hay tanto que debo contarte, y no es lo mismo por llamadas telefónicas. ¡No veía la hora de que llegaras!

—I know! ¡Mi vuelo acabó retrasándose! Pero ya estamos juntas, otra vez. Así que… —se apartó un poco para verla a los ojos —. Tell me… ¿esto tan importante tiene que ver con tus prácticas abandonadas de _tennis_? ¿Las has retomado? Ya decía yo que te veías más delgada.

Sora lanzó un suspiro extraño. Mimi entendía a su mejor amiga como nadie, por ello supo que, para Sora, ese tema había sido casi olvidado después de tantos años sin tiempo que dedicarle a los deportes.

—No, para nada. Pero gracias por el halago.

Su negación no dio espacio a la duda, por lo que Mimi, tras guiñarle un ojo, se llevó un dedo a la comisura derecha de sus labios, sopesando otras ideas.

— ¿Es sobre el instituto? —Aventuró decir. Sora negó con la cabeza — ¿Tus padres? —Indagó agudizando la voz a causa del desconcierto. Sora volvió a negar, esta vez, sonriendo un poco — ¿Entonces, qué? —El tono que se le escapó al hablar delató su sorpresa —. Tú nunca quieres contarme sobre otra cosa, siempre evades mis preguntas —acabó entrecerrando los ojos.

—Ya lo sabrás, todo a su tiempo.

La sonrisa de Sora era tan desprendida y tan dulce que Mimi sonrió de igual manera, compinche, como toda mejor amiga, porque ya entendía de qué trataba.

— ¡Sabía que había alguien! —Estalló haciendo ruborizar a su amiga —. Es una suerte que haya decidido comprar una caja también para ti —Sora alzó una ceja, sin comprender —. ¡Para los _honmei-choco_ que le regalarás a tu enamorado! —Explicó Mimi en un grito jubiloso.

— ¡Baja la voz! —Le suplicó Sora.

Mimi reprimió una espléndida sonrisa, tensando los labios. Pero no pudo ocultar el gesto y éste se vio representado en el brillo emocionado de sus ojos.

—Yo tengo mucho para contarte, también.

Su voz intentó ser un murmullo, no lo consiguió. Y Mimi culpó de ello a su entusiasmo contenido.

— ¿Michael? —Intentó adivinar su amiga.

Mimi abrió muy grade sus ojos y pensó que Sora nunca podría haber errado de una peor forma.

— ¿Tú nunca te diste cuenta que él es…? —Extendió la última letra, haciéndola desaparecer en el aire, el rostro de Sora mostraba auténtica incredulidad, por lo que Mimi simplemente le sonrió y soltó una breve y leve carcajada —. Ay, no importa, son cosas suyas —decidió decir para concluir el tema —, pero tranquila que no nada tiene que ver con él.

Sora arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa.

— Entonces… ¿ha sido Daisuke con su mudanza inesperada a Nueva York? —Mimi negó con la cabeza, aun riendo — ¿Yamato? —Mimi volvió a negar, esta vez, alzando ambas cejas — ¡¿Qué escondes?! —Rio Sora.

Mimi se encogió de hombros, con una mueca divertida.

—Los aeropuertos son muy públicos para hablar sobre estas cosas.

—Tienes razón —coincidió Sora —, vayamos a mi casa. Los chocolates no se harán solos.

Antes de caminar hasta el estacionamiento donde Sora había aparcado el auto que su padre le había regalado por su cumpleaños, ambas volvieron a compartir un abrazo. Acompañaron su caminata con una extensa charla, fuertes risotadas, sonrisas espontaneas y, por supuesto, con el sonoro arrastre de las ruedas de la valija de Mimi y el taconeo de sus zapatos.

A Mimi le pareció un muy lindo detalle que el coche de Sora sea rojo, como su emblema. Y aunque desconfió sobre la habilidad de su amiga para conducir, subió al auto con la mejor sonrisa y sacó de su bolso de mano un CD autografiado de _Knife of day_ que Yamato le había enviado de regalo por su cumpleaños varios años atrás.

Sora se sorprendió de que Mimi llevara consigo aquel CD, había pasado demasiado tiempo y ella misma no recordaba dónde había dejado aquel regalo de Yamato, pero volver a escucharlo cantar afloró un centenar de recuerdos en su interior, como el día en que su amigo decidió acudir ella para confiarle sobre el nuevo plan que tenía para su futuro y pedirle consejo.

Mimi adoraba oír los viejos éxitos de la ex-banda de Yamato Ishida, tenía todos sus CDs y siempre llevaba uno dentro de su cartera. Pero jamás, jamás, le diría a su amigo aquel secreto. Y le pidió a Sora que lo mantuviera guardado.

Las dos se miraron por unos segundos, como si con esa mirada hubieran cerrado bajo llave aquella escena para que nadie más, aparte de ellas, supiera de su existencia. Luego, Mimi volvió a mirar por la ventanilla sonriendo a las casas y las personas que caminaban por las calles, y Sora devolvió su vista al tráfico manteniendo tensa su sonrisa, en un intento de suprimirla. Ninguna de las dos soportó mucho tiempo en silencio y comenzaron a cantar aquella vieja canción al mismo tiempo.

Sora resultó ser mejor conductora que cantante y, al bajar del auto frente al arcaico y polvoriento edificio donde vivía su amiga, Mimi le hizo prometer que le daría clases antes de que retornar una vez más a Estados Unidos. Sora accedió con una sonrisa, a la cual Mimi respondió con un gigantesco abrazo y un gran _Yaaaay!_

Después de tomar el equipaje de Mimi del maletero y cerrar su auto, Sora Takenouchi guio a su amiga hasta el pequeño vestíbulo del edificio, donde Mimi insistió en llevar ella misma sus pertenencias escaleras arriba.

—Oh… no es necesario ir por las escaleras —comentó Sora y bajó el tono de voz para que el hombre de la recepción no la oyera —. El edificio es algo viejo, pero tiene un buen ascensor —Mimi intentó sonreír al ver la anticuada puerta que Sora le señalaba —. Al menos funciona.

A Mimi le dio un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo, su párpado palpitó y su sonrisa flaqueó.

—De verdad. Prefiero tomar las escaleras.

Sora ahogó una risotada.

—No nos quedaremos atrapadas.

La joven Tachikawa se giró, hasta quedar de espaldas al recepcionista.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Le susurró casi con desesperación.

—Pues porque sólo se ha trabado cuando sube hasta el tercer piso, y yo vivo en el segundo. Además, tampoco tardan demasiado en arreglarlo, no ha sabido de nadie que haya estado encerrado en este ascensor por más de unas semanas.

La sonrisa de Sora mostraba su seguridad. La de Mimi había terminado de desaparecer.

— ¡Y lo dices tan relajada! —Pronunció sofocando en su garganta un grito que prometía ser agudo.

—Sólo estoy bromeando contigo, nunca se ha roto este ascensor —le tranquilizó Sora, aun riendo.

—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —puntualizó Mimi mientras su amiga presionaba el botón para que el elevador abriera sus puertas.

A Mimi le pareció una eternidad, y se vio obligada a fruncir los labios y la nariz en una dolorosa mueca a causa del chirrido que produjeron las puertas. Sora ingresó primera al cubículo y, dudosa, Mimi la siguió, haciendo resonar sus tacones y arrastrando su equipaje.

Tras acomodarse, Sora, apretó el botón correspondiente a su piso con un gigantesco número dos remarcado en negro, y las puertas volvieron a forzar su cierre ocasionando aquel espantoso chirrido. Mimi repitió su mueca, Sora volvió a reír.

—Será un viaje rápido, no te preocupes.

Lo que Sora le aseguró, no fue para nada cierto. O eso le pareció a Mimi que, para colmo, apartó la vista de las puertas para hacerle un comentario a Sora, y en lugar de decirlo se encontró cara a cara con el objeto al que luego culparía por desencadenar tanta mala suerte en su vida.

Sora estaba segura de que el grito que Mimi Tachikawa profirió, en aquel milisegundo en que se dio vuelta, había sido oído por todo el vecindario. Y su amiga se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, volviendo a girarse y despotricando contra aquel objeto.

— ¿Qué tienes? —Preguntó Sora, llevando una mano al hombro de Mimi.

— ¡Es un espejo roto Sora! ¡Roto! ¡Y yo me vi reflejada en él! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Rio Sora —. ¡No vayas a creer en esas supersticiones! No pasa nada…

Mimi suspiró y miró a su amiga con total tristeza.

—No creo en esas supersticiones —dijo con seguridad —. Pero creo que es mejor prevenir la desgracia a tener que curarla.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo, con gran lentitud, y esta vez, Mimi y su taconeo salieron primero. Odió ese elevador y odió ese espejo. Hubiera preferido mil veces subir las escaleras. La valija de Mimi siguió sus pasos con el típico girar de sus ruedas. Y Sora sacó de su bolsillo las llaves del departamento.

—No habrá ninguna desgracia que curar. Todo será igual a como debía ser —aseguró guiándola por el pasillo.

Mimi tragó saliva, silenciosamente. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse de encima esas malas ideas y volvió a sonreír.

—Tienes razón. Ya pasó. Lo siento.

Sora negó con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes —le sonrió colocando la llave correspondiente en la cerradura.

A Mimi le pareció hermoso el cartel de la puerta que rezaba el nombre de su amiga, bajo el número veinticuatro del departamento. Y cuando la puerta se abrió, el buen humor de Mimi regresó, porque aquel departamento no se parecía en nada al pequeño vestíbulo. A causa de ello, se le ocurrió pensar que cada puerta en aquel edificio daba a un mundo completamente diferente, y no se equivocó.

El lugar no era el más amplio, pero de seguro podría ganar el primer premio al departamento más limpio y mejor organizado. Todo estaba tan perfectamente ordenado que Mimi creyó que Sora no había movido nada desde que lo compró, hacía ya tres años. Lo que refutó su teoría fueron las cortinas abiertas de par en par que dejaban entrar la luz de la mañana, el perfume de las flores que adornaban el lugar y, las bolsas y los paquetes que las esperaban pacientemente sobre la mesada.

Mimi sonrió ampliamente a los ingredientes de los chocolates de San Valentín y se giró para ver a su amiga.

—Ya mismo me dirás a quién vas a cocinarle.

Sora abrió la boca un par de veces, pero no dijo nada. Al final, terminó sonrosándose desde la raíz de sus cabellos hasta el cuello.

—Ya lo sabes… esta noche nos reuniremos todos… y todas nos dividimos para hacer los _tomo-choco_ que repartiremos —Mimi puso los ojos en blanco. Sora se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo y comenzó a hablar muy rápido —. ¿Te sirvo algo para beber? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres que te muestre la habitación de huéspedes? No es gran cosa, pero…

—Okey, it´s okay. Don't tell me —le interrumpió Mimi moviendo sus manos con ligereza en el aire para detener el nerviosismo de Sora —, ya lo descubriré por mi cuenta —añadió guiñándole un ojo —. Aceptaré que me enseñes la habitación, pero recuerda que aún puedo ir a la casa de mis padres. ¡Me dejaron llave! —Festejó con alegría.

El rostro de Sora volvió a tomar su color natural.

—Ni hablar. No nos vemos nunca. Y sólo te quedarás tres días. ¡Tres días! Hay mucho de qué hablar.

Mimi entrecerró los ojos mientras se dedicaba a buscar su celular en su cartera, porque de seguro Taichi le había contestado y se había quedado esperando una mejor respuesta.

—Dices eso una y otra vez: _Tenemos mucho de qué hablar_. ¡Pero no dices nada! Ya hiciste que me intrigara.

Las mejillas de Sora se sonrosaron con delicadeza. Pero, otra vez, no dijo nada.

Mimi la siguió hasta la habitación de huéspedes. No, no era gran cosa. El departamento en sí era bastante pequeño, y aquella de seguro era la habitación más chica de todas. Mimi era buena viendo los detalles, pero no le importaba ni le molestaba que la habitación no tuviera demasiados muebles, ella estaba dispuesta a dormir, incluso en el suelo, mientras estuviera en Japón con sus amigos.

No vació su maleta, simplemente la dejó a un costado de la puerta y se prometió que mantendría todo su desorden bajo control para no estropear la armonía en la decoración de aquel departamento.

Sora le indicó dónde estaba el baño y cómo funcionaba la ducha. Le mostró su habitación y le dejó elegir lo que quisiera hacer. Mimi optó por darse un baño, y preparó todo lo que necesitaba, tras contestar a Taichi todos sus mensajes de texto. Sora esperó en la cocina, mordiéndose las uñas, buscando en su computadora la mejor receta de _honmei-choco_.

Antes de pensar siquiera en el almuerzo, pusieron manos a la obra con sus regalos de San Valentín. Sora elogió a Mimi por su capacidad de liderar y guiar un equipo de cocina. Ella sabía lo que hacía y lo hacía como todo un chef. Mientras que a Sora le costaba un poco más tomar la velocidad y técnica, Mimi picaba el chocolate con ligereza y precisión. Tanto, que a Sora le dio risa, y su risa contagió a Mimi.

Cuando el primer paso estuvo listo y todo el chocolate estuvo picado, colocaron en un tazón blanco la mitad de aquel chocolate que sería para sus amigos y, en un tazón anaranjado la mitad de aquel chocolate que sería para los _honmei-choco_. Entonces, Mimi puso agua a calentar en dos ollas diferentes. Una para cada tazón.

Mientras esperaban la temperatura justa del agua, para derretir el chocolate, ambas revisaron sus mensajes de texto y se ruborizaron al mismo tiempo. Por supuesto, contestaron, pero lo hicieron mirando a la otra de reojo, intentando descifrar con quién hablaba. Ninguna de las dos consiguió averiguarlo, y el agua llegó a los aproximadamente sesenta grados que debía alcanzar, por lo que dejaron sus teléfonos a un lado para continuar.

Colocaron ambos recipientes en las ollas y fueron rotándose para que ambas pudieran derretir ambos tipos de chocolate. A Sora le salió muy bien esa parte de la receta, y Mimi la felicitó por eso. Pero a Sora le dio aún más risa, y Mimi no se quedó atrás.

Estando ese paso completo, retiraron los tazones del agua, depositaron el resto del chocolate picado en su recipiente correspondiente, y siguieron revolviendo. Turnándose entre tazón y tazón. Riéndose con cada rotación que realizaban.

Cuando todo el chocolate estuvo perfectamente derretido, había que dejarlo enfriar. Y la historia se repitió, porque ambas, al dejar de trabajar, tomar sus teléfonos y se volvieron a ruborizar.

[11:30 am] **Taichi** : _No te creo. No te creo nada._

[11:30 am] **Taichi** : _Es imposible que Mimi Tachikawa, la chica de mundo, no tenga un interés amoroso._

[11:31 am] **Taichi** : _Sabes muy bien que puedes confiar en mí._

 _Por supuesto que confío en ti_ había escrito Mimi. Pero segundos antes de enviar el mensaje, se arrepintió y pensó que, tal vez, si lo decía de esa forma le daría pistas obvias. Y Mimi no quería que Taichi se enterara antes de tiempo que sus _honmei-choco_ eran para él. De modo que cambió el mensaje.

[11:45 am] **Mimi** : _Define confiar…_

[11:45 am] **Taichi** : _Oye. Eso dolió._

A Mimi le dio un vuelvo al corazón cuando la respuesta de Taichi llegó en el mismo minuto en que ella le había contestado. Y se sintió una niñata por pensarlo. Pero no tenía remedio, ese era uno de los tantos efectos secundarios del enamoramiento.

[11:45 am] **Mimi** : _¿Recuerdas cuando el año pasado te comenté acerca de mi nuevo trabajo?_

[11:45 am] **Taichi** : _Sí, aún lo recuerdo. Fue un día doloroso. Yo me había quemado con el sol y no podía acostarme en mi cama._

[11:46 am] **Mimi** : _El punto es que, dos horas después, ya todos sabían acerca de mi nuevo trabajo. Y yo sólo te lo había contado a ti._

[11:46 am] **Mimi** : _No lo malinterpretes. No me molestó, no era un secreto. Pero siento que dejaría de ser un misterio tan interesante si te contestara tu pregunta antes de dar mis chocolates._

[11:46 am] **Taichi** : _¡AJÁ! Yo sabía que había alguien._

Mimi se llevó una mano al rostro. Se había hundido sola en su propia mentira.

[11:47 am] **Taichi** : _Perdona por ser tan insistente. Es sólo que me gusta cuando confías en mí. Pero tienes razón, no aprendo nunca y de seguro se me escapará ante alguien. Será mejor que no me lo digas._

[11:47 am] **Mimi** : _¿Cuándo será el día en que aprenderás que la psicología inversa no funciona conmigo?_

[11:47 am] **Taichi** : _Admite que fue un buen intento._

A Mimi se le escapó una dulce risilla que llamó la atención de Sora.

—Se ve que estás muy enamorada —susurró tras unos minutos, e intentó acercarse al teléfono para mirar el destinatario de los mensajes, pero Mimi fue más rápida.

—Muéstrame el tuyo primero —exigió levantando en su celular lo más alto que podía.

Ambas se sintieron como dos niñas pequeñas, y eso les devolvió la risa.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a almorzar afuera? —Preguntó Sora cuando las risas se acabaron —. No tengo demasiado aquí.

Mimi taconeó el suelo con sus zapatos hasta llegar al pequeño refrigerador de su amiga.

— ¿Congelados? ¿De verdad? —Inquirió con total y nada fingido desagrado.

Sora se encogió de hombros.

—Con el instituto no tengo demasiado tiempo para cocinar.

Mimi puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Ninguna amiga mía comerá _esto_ mientras yo pueda evitarlo —afirmó.

Sora pensó que estaba bromeando, por supuesto se equivocó. Con lo poco que pudo conseguir, Mimi preparó una comida digna de un rey y Sora no pudo creer que ella siguiera trabajando en un restaurante en lugar de tener uno propio.

Dos horas y media más tarde las dos jóvenes se organizaron para que una lavara los trastos sucios del almuerzo y la otra los secara para guardarlos en su respectivo lugar. Mimi elogió el orden que Sora mantenía en el departamento. Sora le agradeció, pero no siguió con el tema, sino que intentó indagar sobre el enamorado de Mimi. Por supuesto, su amiga respondió: _No diré nada hasta que tú me cuentes._ Y Sora volvió a sonrojarse y guardar silencio.

—De verdad no entiendo por qué no… —comenzó a decir Mimi en un intento de averiguar por qué su amiga se volvía tan tímida cuando hablaban sobre al tema.

— ¿Ese fue el timbre? —Interrumpió Sora, con un tono sobresaltado en la voz.

Mimi se sorprendió por aquel comentario, ya que no tenía ningún sentido.

—Yo no he oído nada.

Sora, sin embargo, miró su reflejo en la bandeja de metal que se encontraba secando.

— ¡Mi cabello está horrible! —Exageró.

— ¡Claro que no lo está!

Su amiga ignoró el comentario, dejó la bandeja en la mesada y corrió hacia el baño.

— ¡Abre la puerta! ¡Estaré lista en cinco minutos!

— ¡Pero…! —Mimi dejó de hablar, porque Sora ya no estaba a su lado.

Resopló y el sonido de sus tacones la acompañó hasta la puerta. Abrió de un tirón, pero no había nadie esperando en el pasillo. Y eso, Mimi ya lo sabía, pero por alguna razón, Sora estaba delirando. Fue en cuanto Mimi cerró la puerta que lanzó una sonora carcajada, porque, aunque a veces le costara, ella entendía a su amiga mejor que nadie. Además de volverte como una niña pequeña, otro de los efectos secundarios del enamoramiento era enloquecer.

— ¡No ha llegado todavía! —Exclamó Mimi para tranquilizar a Sora.

— ¡Pero de seguro lo hará en cualquier momento! ¡Él siempre hace esas cosas! —gritó Sora desde el baño —. Dice que llegará a las cinco y llega a las dos para verme enloquecer porque no estoy lista y, ¿te dijo algo? No lo conseguirá esta vez. Voy a estar lista antes que él, ya verás…

Mimi repitió su carcajada y con su taconeo, regresó a la cocina para terminar de acomodar todo.

Sora tardó más de la cuenta en el baño, y encontró a Mimi colocando las bandejas de chocolates, ya en sus moldes, en el refrigerador. Entonces no tuvo palabras para pedir disculpas, porque se había puesto muy nerviosa, sin motivo. Su mente y su corazón le habían hecho una mala jugada.

Mimi simplemente se rio, alivianando el peso que había caído sobre los hombros de Sora.

—No te preocupes, aunque… sí, hay que admitirlo, es extraño verte en ese estado… te entiendo. A todos nos ha pasado alguna vez, más si es una persona tan especial. Además, adoro trabajar en la cocina, esto para mí no fue ni de lejos una tortura.

Sora respiró profundo se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, sosteniendo en el aire una sonrisa. Porque no faltaba mucho para que todo estuviera listo y por fin había conseguido peinar su cabello hasta quedar conforme con el resultado.

Por un instante se produjo un sonido de alarma. Sora volvió a alterarse, Mimi volvió a reír, explicando que había sido su celular. Sora se unió a sus risas, pero acabó yendo a su habitación para buscar algo que ponerse. Mimi pensó que ese chico tenía mucha suerte. Mimi jamás había visto a Sora ponerse tan nerviosa por una cita, de seguro alguna parte de ella pensaba en que su relación podía llegar a durar para siempre, y si eso le hacía feliz a su amiga, ella también era feliz.

Sora regresó vestida con un pantalón corto de jean y una remera estampada. Mimi alzó un pulgar al verla, porque de verdad esos colores combinaban muy bien con su piel. Pero, tras oír el tintinear de la alarma que indicaba que ya se podían quitar los chocolates del refrigerador, volvió a sentir que no estaba lista y regresó a su habitación.

Mimi negó con la cabeza varias veces hacia la puerta de la habitación de su amiga antes de voltearse para retirar las bandejas del refrigerador y desmoldar los chocolates.

Sora regresó varios minutos más tarde, cuando Mimi comenzaba a colocar los chocolates en las cajas que había comprado en Estado Unidos, con un vestido suelto, de color rosa pálido que le favorecía mucho.

—Es mucho, ¿verdad?

A Mimi le pareció que se veía igual de bonita que antes, pero le dijo justo lo que su amiga deseaba oír.

—Se derretirá con cualquier cosa que tengas puesta.

Sora volvió a enrojecer.

— ¿¡Ese fue el timb…!?

—Sora… —sonrió Mimi —, relájate un poco —Sora volvió a respirar profundo y asintió, acercándose a la mesada de mármol donde su amiga empaquetaba los chocolates —Dime, ¿tienes listones para adornar nuestras _cajas especiales_? —Sonrió para cambiar de tema.

Sora dejó entrar al silencio, acomodando sus ideas y pensando una respuesta.

—Sí, sí. Los traeré enseguida.

Dio media vuelta y volvió a perderse en su habitación. Mimi sonrió extasiada a la obra de arte que tenía en sus manos, estaba segura de que ambas cajas serían correspondidas en el _White Day_. Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el anuncio de que el celular de Sora había recibido un mensaje.

Mimi no pudo soportar la intriga, el celular estaba tan cerca de ella que no le costaba nada apenas mirar el nombre de quien había enviado el mensaje. Por eso lo hizo, porque su lado entrometido siempre ganaba la batalla.

Lo que descubrió la dejó helada. Jamás lo había creído. De entre todas las parejas que podrían haberse formado, nunca habría pensado que Sora y Koushiro pasarían más allá de la amistad.

Y cuando Sora regresó con una caja llena de listones de todos los colores existentes, a Mimi le costó mucho fingir que no había leído el nombre del enamorado de Sora.

—Se me ocurrió que podríamos hacer esto de manera especial —sonrió tomando en sus manos una cinta anaranjada —, usando los colores de los emblemas de nuestros enamorados —canturreó haciendo que Sora se sonrojara, de nuevo, al tiempo en que extraía del montón un listón morado.

— ¿Cómo supiste que yo…? ¿Entonces tú…? —Balbuceó su amiga mirando las cintas.

Mimi rio, pero su risa se vio interrumpida por un sonido agudo que desgarró todo el ambiente.

—Ese sí ha sido el timbre —confirmó Mimi a una exaltada Sora.

La joven Tachikawa vio en los ojos de su amiga un torbellino de sensaciones y emociones que la descolocaron por completo.

— ¿¡Qué hago!? —Preguntó Sora abriendo muy grande sus ojos.

— ¡Abre la puerta! —Le murmuró Mimi, sabiendo que del otro lado Koushiro debería estar oyéndolas.

— ¡Sí! ¡La puerta! —Sora caminó hasta la puerta, pero se volvió — ¿Cómo estoy?

—Perfectly beautiful, honey. You are pretty with everything you wear —le sonrió —. Pero, ¡abre ya! —Insistió colocando en la caja roja con forma de corazón, el listón morado.

— ¡Gracias! —Dijo, y se dio vuelta hacia la puerta, pero volvió a retroceder — ¡Confundiste las cajas! ¡Esa es la mía! —Tomó en sus manos el listón anaranjado y lo dejó arriba de su caja al tiempo en que el timbre volvía a sonar — ¡Voy enseguida! —Gritó Sora para que su enamorado la oyera.

Y Mimi no pudo apartar la vista del listón anaranjado. No tardó más de tres segundos en comprender. Había sido una tonta.

— ¡OMG! —Dejó escapar, cubriéndose los labios con una mano, luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió — ¡Qué despistada soy! —Rio a Sora y se dispuso a deshacer el moño morado de la caja roja —Por supuesto, el naranja iba en el corazón rojo —envolvió la caja de Sora con el listón y comenzó a atarlo, con manos temblorosas —, tus chocolates serán para Taichi, no para Kou —volvió a reír

Sora volvió a unirse a sus risas. Mimi intentaba sonreír con todo su ser. Sora respiró profundo y agitó sus manos nerviosamente antes de correr a la puerta y abrirla de un tirón. Mimi la siguió con la mirada, por más que lo intentó, no pudo desviar la vista de la puerta que se abría. Y vio ese par de ojos cafés, que tanto le quitaban el sueño, sonriendo a alguien más. Se descubrió a sí misma retorciendo la cinta morada entre sus manos, como si su cuerpo intentara hacer algo que la distraiga de aquella escena. Pero sus ojos no se apartaron, y sus labios sonrieron más radiantes que nunca, pretendiendo de algún modo que verlos juntos le alegraba. Y de hecho, lo hacía, sólo que en ese instante no pudo darse cuenta.

Sora dijo unas cuantas palabras dedicadas al joven, Taichi rio y Mimi podría haber jurado que las mejillas de Taichi se tornaban rosas. Sora lo dejó entrar al departamento, Taichi la elogió por lo hermosa que se veía, igual que cada día, y Mimi los observó acercase a donde ella estaba.

Taichi le sonrió a ella y Mimi sabía que él le había preguntado algo porque permaneció en silencio, mirándola, como esperando una respuesta. Lo que sea que haya sido, nunca pudo escucharlo. Simplemente sacudió la cabeza, sonrió y con algo de torpeza, muy poco común en ella, tomó en sus manos la caja de corazón verde.

Con palabras rápidas se excusó. Taichi quiso detenerla, tenía una expresión preocupada en el rostro. Sora le dijo que Mimi iba a reunirse con su "enamorado", Mimi simplemente sonrió como despedida y salió del departamento a toda velocidad.

Una vez que estuvo fuera, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta cerrada del número veinticuatro y permitió que unas cuantas lágrimas rodaran por su rostro hasta caer al suelo. Le dolía oírlos, pero aunque se esforzó en ignorarlas, las voces de Taichi y Sora llegaban a sus oídos sin problemas.

— _¿Así que Mimi tiene un enamorado? ¿Sabes quién es?_ —Se interesó Taichi.

— _Sí_ —decía Sora —. _Pero debes prometerme que no dirás nada._

— _Lo prometo_.

— _Es Koushiro_ —expuso Sora —. _Ha estado hablando con él toda la mañana_.

Se prolongó un silencio, únicamente interrumpido por el leve sollozo de Mimi tras la puerta.

— _Creo que te mintió_.

— _¿De qué hablas? —Se preocupó Sora._

— _Ella no estuvo hablando con Kou —_ aclaró Taichi _—, estaba hablando conmigo_.

Entonces no lo soportó, y supo que sus amigos habían oído el resonar de sus tacones por el corredor, hasta le pareció oír sus voces llamándola en un grito justo cuando presionó el primer botón del elevador. Las puertas se cerraron con la misma lentitud que al inicio del día, aunque a ella le pareció una eternidad más larga que la anterior. En seguida, Mimi le dio la espalda a las puertas, secó sus inacabables lágrimas con la cinta morada, y miró con desprecio su opaco reflejo en el espejo agrietado de la mala suerte, culpándolo por aquella desgracia. Toda la culpa la tenía ese espejo. Porque estaba roto y porque se había puesto en el camino de Mimi para arruinar su San Valentín.

Mimi se vio tentada en golpear el espejo, y así descargar todo su dolor, pero no lo hizo, no pretendía salir de aquel drama estando aún más lastimada. No quería lastimar a nadie y no quería que la lastimaran. No quería que la noticia le doliera, pero dolía. Y se sentía tan tonta, ¿cómo podría haber imaginado que Taichi estaba interesado en ella? Fue entre las grietas de aquel espejo que encontró la respuesta. Otro de los efectos secundarios del enamoramiento era la ceguera.

Ella no había podido ver con claridad; ella no había sabido interpretar correctamente los mensajes, las llamadas, las visitas; ella no había entendido que sólo eran amigos. Y, de pronto, con ese extraño y novedoso pensamiento, sus ojos dejaron de ahogarse entre lágrimas.

Las puertas del elevador volvieron a abrirse. Mimi supo que esa eternidad había sido más corta que todas las anteriores y, por primera vez desde que subió a ese ascensor, deseó que las puertas no se hubiesen abierto nunca. Porque sus amigos la esperaban en la planta baja, ambos con expresiones preocupadas.

Mimi se avergonzó al verlos, bajó la mirada, apretujó en su mano izquierda la cinta morada y en la derecha su caja de color verde. Quiso marcharse, pero el brazo de Taichi bloqueó su camino.

Entonces, a Mimi se le ocurrió que la vida entera estaba llena de efectos secundarios, no solamente el enamoramiento. Las mentiras, el valor, las risas, el mal humor, la sinceridad, incluso haber mirado aquel espejo agrietado. Taichi y Sora se habían dado cuenta de una verdad, y eso, por supuesto, también tenía sus efectos secundarios.

—Si tu plan era escaparte, no deberías haber utilizado la vía más lenta de todas —dijo Taichi mirando hacia el elevador.

Mimi ni siquiera supo cómo contestarse a sí misma, ¿realmente quería escapar?

—Mimi… yo…

Sora balbuceó un montón de palabras. Mimi no escuchó ninguna. No quería arruinar el día de San Valentín que sus amigos venían preparando hacía tanto tiempo. Mimi no quería que sintieran pena al darse cuenta del error que cometió, porque todo eso había sido un gran error: ella pensando en Taichi, cuando Taichi sólo podía pensar en Sora.

Sus amigos siguieron hablando, se excusaron, se disculparon. Mimi se rio, se rio mucho, de ellos, de ella misma, de aquella ridícula situación. Después de todo, sólo podía pensar en sus películas y series favoritas. A Mimi siempre le gustaron las comedias, dramáticas y románticas, donde los protagonistas eran un trío. Mimi sabía mucho sobre tríos. Y ahora que estaba en uno, entendió perfectamente qué extremo sobraba. Dolía, pero ya no eran niños pequeños y en la vida, cuando uno crece, tiene decisiones que tomar, sean de agrado o no lo sean.

— ¿Podemos olvidar esto y seguir adelante? —Preguntó Mimi interrumpiendo aquel discurso que sus amigos le daban y sus oídos ignoraban.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Inquirieron ambos, con gran sorpresa.

—Ya no quiero que piensen en esto. Jamás me entrometería entre ustedes. Se aman, se nota a leguas de distancia —Taichi y Sora se sonrojaron, ella les sonrió con pura sinceridad —. Lamento haber causado todo este alboroto, lamento haberlos hecho sentir mal, sólo ha sido un error.

 _Un pequeño descuido de mi_ _corazón_ susurró para sí misma; sin atreverse a pronunciarlo en voz alta; guardándolo en su interior, en la preciosa caja anaranjada que en esos momentos se hallaba creando para atesorar cada momento con Taichi y arrojarlo todo a la oscuridad del olvido.

—Mimi… —comenzó a decir su mejor amiga —, no se puede simplemente hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. No con esto, no así.

Su voz sonaba quebrada, muy dolida. Mimi la entendía, pero sabía que esa idea que Sora tenía era errónea. Ella iba a poder, ella iba a olvidar, ella lograría desenamorarse, y ya había comenzado con el proceso.

—No te preocupes, no era tan en serio, y mucho menos era algo real —murmuró.

Era extraño, muy extraño, hablar tan abiertamente sobre aquello. Pero Mimi ya no quería que ese tema le importara, no quería que a causa de ello se distanciaran. Y tampoco quería que el recepcionista continuara oyendo sus problemas privados. Vio en los ojos de Sora que ella pensaba igual, después de todo, su amistad era inquebrantable y se entendían mejor que nadie. Por eso rieron, una vez más; por eso Taichi no entendió nada; y por eso, los tres volvieron al departamento número veinticuatro y esperaron a que el resto de sus amigos llegaran.

Pasada la tarde, Mimi le regaló sus _honmei-choco_ a Taichi, le dijo que eran de parte de una admiradora secreta, cuyo nombre estaba escrito en el cielo.

—Recuerda que para el _White Day_ deberás doblegar sus dos cajas de chocolates —había reído Mimi al entregarle la caja verde —. No aceptaré que rechaces los obsequios de Sora.

Taichi también rio, porque sabía que aquellos chocolates originalmente habían sido de Mimi.

—No creo que funcione así. No creo que estos chocolates cuenten en la tradición, no puedes regalármelos por ella, así no vale.

Mimi lo golpeó en la nuca con la tapa de la caja que le había regalado.

—Más te vale corresponder sus sentimientos.

Taichi le quitó la tapa verde de las manos y le golpeó la coronilla.

—No tengas dudas de eso, no haré sufrir a nadie.

Pero, entonces, sus sonrisas flaquearon, y los ojos de Taichi volvieron a mostrar preocupación.

—Lo lamento…

Mimi le robó la tapa en forma de corazón y lo golpeó en pleno rostro.

—Tú no tienes la culpa, amigo mío.

Taichi se frotó la nariz y, tras una pausa, la miró, casi compinche.

—Dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo… —le dijo, manteniendo esa mirada significativa —. Yo tengo un amigo soltero que podría presentarte.

Mimi volvió a reír.

— ¿Sabes? Yo no tengo ni idea sobre carpintería y esas cosas, pero sí sé algo: un clavo jamás sacará a otro clavo. Lo único que puede ayudar en esa tarea es el mismo martillo que lo clavó allí —Taichi pestañeó un par de veces, Mimi le sonrió con tranquilidad —. No te preocupes, yo misma iré sacándote.

Taichi le sonrió con tanta dulzura que su corazón se agitó y comenzó a latir muy rápido.

—Eso se llama valor —le dijo sonriendo —. Me sorprende que no tengas mi emblema.

Mimi se encogió de hombros.

—Algún día podríamos hacer un intercambio.

Los ojos de Taichi se abrieron muy grandes.

— ¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero tener una florcita de compañera! —Dramatizó.

Mimi lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, con ímpetu.

— ¡No te atrevas a insultar a Palmon! ¿Me oíste? —Le gruñó enfurecida.

Taichi alzó ambas manos al aire.

— ¡Ya, tranquila! ¡Sólo era una broma!

Mimi lo soltó de manera rápida, haciéndolo caer de la silla, y volvió a reír, casi burlonamente. Sora se acercó y ayudó a su enamorado a incorporarse.

— ¿Ahora qué hiciste? —Le dijo a Taichi en un tono de regaño.

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué es mi culpa? ¡Ella fue la que…!

—La que te defendió, Sora —interrumpió Mimi —. Tuve que dejarle bien en claro que no quería ver una sola lágrima en tu rostro.

— ¡Eso no fue lo que…! ¡Sora, no vas a creerle! ¿Verdad que no?

Los dos miraron a la digielegida del amor, y ella, por supuesto, se alió con Mimi. Y Taichi fingió enfadarse, y Mimi fingió pavonearse. Sora rio, y los dos se unieron a sus risas. El conflicto de ese día no había sido olvidado aún, pero Mimi había entendido una pequeña fracción del misterio: uno de los efectos secundarios del proceso de desenamoramiento, el más raro de todos, era la amistad.

* * *

Y… correré muy lejos, porque no creo haber cumplido con las reglas de la actividad y temo por mi vida.

¡ **Chemi**! Perdóname, te cambié toda la estructura del fic. Siento que está todo feo y hecho a los apurones… porque, de hecho… está todo feo y hecho a los apurones, entre lectura y lectura de los libros que tengo que estudiar para mi examen de mañana.

Espero que aun así, te haya agradado, al menos un poquito, aunque sea una corta oración de esta historia. Otra vez, pido disculpas por no cumplir como correspondía.

Me voy a ir a llorar un rato antes de seguir estudiando.

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
